Suki Kirai
Suki Kirai (嫌い好き, Japanese for Hateful Love) is the Captain of the 4th Division. She is one of the most respected members of the entire Gotei and is recognized as the 2nd most powerful member, behind the Captain-Commander herself. Appearance Suki is a tall delicate looking woman of great beauty. She is in possession of very long fine light blonde hair that extends to her knees and a pair of red eyes that have been compared to rubies. Her hair frames her face, extending to her collarbone while having bangs that are tucked behind her left ear. She is also very well endowed, having what has been measured as the largest bust amongst the Gotei. She wears the standard Shihaksho and Haori, however in addition she wears a dark pink mantle that extends to her waist. Personality In complete contrast to her position as the Captain of the 4th Division Suki is neither a kind hearted person nor a motherly figure. She is in truth a sadomasochist, she enjoys both inflicting and receiving pain. As a result of this prior to her ascension to her current position she was a berserker, relishing the chance to destroy and cause pain. This came to a head when she achieved Shikai. The very first thing she did was learn a way to use her healing powers to instead cause further harm to her enemies, giving rise to the Jinnami technique. After an unknown event Suki lost her more extreme berserking tendencies, however retained her sadomasochism. She also implies that she has a dungeon located somewhere underneath the 4th Division barracks, however what she does there and her reasons for putting people there are unknown. Notably Suki is in love with the Captain-Commander. Tsubasa is the only person in the entire Gotei that Suki acts submissively towards (which she refers to as her "M mode"), while towards everyone else she acts dominate (shich she refers to as her "S mode"). History Little is known of Suki's past, however what is known is that one day while she was in the Shino Academy she had a massive psychotic episode and went on a rampage. She was detained and put in a thumb|Suki being taken to the Maggot's Nest|right|140pxstraight jacket before being promptly sent off to the Maggot's Nest due to the severity of the damage she'd done and the number of casualties left in her wake. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Zenji '(全治, Japanese for Complete Recovery'') is Suki's Zanpakuto. Despite it's name and Suki's position as the Captain of the 4th Division it takes the form of a Nodachi. Instead of a tsuba it possesses a short western style cross guard. It has dark blue hilt wrappings and a black ribbon as long as Suki is tall coming off the pommel. It has a black sheath which she wears on her left hip. '''Shikai: Zenji's Shikai is released with the command "Heal them of their pain". Upon release Suki resheathes her Zanpakuto and redraws it with the blade now dyed a dark midnight black. Beyond this there are no physical changes to the blade. : Shikai Special Ability: Zenji has no passive abilities, however upon release Suki's already immense spiritual energy increases even further. *'Reikiame' (靈氣雨, Japanese for Healing Rain): Suki surrounds her blade in dense reitsu and then swings upwards into the sky. Once the energy has reached high enough it disperses into the air and comes back down in the form of rain. Any living thing the rain touches is quickly healed of any injury or illness they have. Unfortunately more chronic illnesses like cancer are only temporarily healed as they quickly return. *'Jinnami' (塵波, Japanese for Defiling Wave) The exact opposite of Reikiame. Suki gathers her reitsu around her blade, however instead of launching it skywards she sends it arcing towards her opponent in a vaguely whip like fashion. Any spiritual being hit by this energy begins to experience intense pain as their spiritual energy begins to erode away, leaving them in great agony and unable to fight. Trivia Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Females Category:4th Division Category:Captains